1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector offered as connection of wire harnesses for vehicles, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An example of a conventional connector of this kind, is a coupler connecting unit 1 as shown in FIG. 1 of the attached drawings, which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 58-111281. The coupler connecting unit 1 is used in wire harnesses for a two-wheeled vehicle, motor bicycle or the like, and is provided for connecting various electric equipment parts or elements, electric sources, and the like to one other. A coupler 3 as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 is mounted on electric wires 7. The coupler 3 is provided with a plurality of wire inserting holes 5. The wires 7 are inserted respectively into the wire inserting holes 5 from above. Metallic terminal parts or elements 9 are caulked and connected respectively to the wires 7 under a condition in which a forward end of each of the wires 7 is exposed downwardly of the coupler 3. When each of the terminal elements 9 is inserted into one of the corresponding the wire inserting holes 5 from beneath the coupler 3, the terminal element 9 is latched to or engaged with the coupler 3.
In addition, when a vehicle or automobile car is up-graded, the number of wires to be wired increases accordingly, and the vehicle is brought to a so-called multipolarity. When multipolarity exists, the wires 7 to be inserted respectively into the plurality of inserting holes 5 are decided in kind or type. However, if there are no markings, there is fear that the wires 7 will be erroneously inserted into incorrect inserting holes 5. For this reason, as shown in FIG. 2, the coupler 3 is provided with a flange 11 at its upper end. Numerals 13 are marked on the flange 11, to indicate the wire inserting holes 5 into which the wires 7 are to be inserted.
However, in such a conventional arrangement, the bulging flange 11 must be provided at about the upper end of the coupler 3 in order to mark the numerals 13. This is extremely disadvantageous for miniaturization of the unit. Further, since the flange 11 is always exposed, dirt, dust, oil, and the like often adhere to an upper face of the flange 11, or the surface of the flange 11 is shaved off due to rubbing with other elements resulting in the disappearance of numerals 13. Thus, there is a fear that erroneous insertion of the wires 7 will result during disassembly, repair and the like.